Of Babysitting and Love Interests
by spanksizzle27
Summary: Sora's stuck babysitting his twin cousins and who better to drag into it than his best friend/crush Riku? What could possibly happen? Kind of a song-fic, crackish, RikuxSora.


Here's a little one shot. It's a little crackish but lots of fun, well I like to think so anyway. So here's the dealio, I came up with this while listening to the song mentioned and it all branched out from there. So read on and I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Swear words (Oh noes!) and slash that means boyxboy guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song in this little fic.

* * *

I put my cell phone up to my ear as I finished typing up my english homework, which is really pointless by the way. I was currently calling my best friend Riku. You see, my mother and aunt felt the need to go out for a "sister's shopping day" or some crap like that, and I'm stuck babysitting the twins Roxas and Namine. I _could_ handle them alone but it would be a lot of work and I'd rather do it in the company of my best friend. Now seeing as I am his best friend I know for a fact that he has nothing going on today so he'd better answer his damn phone. _Ring, Ring, Ring "Hello you've reached Riku, as obvious as this is, I'm not here right now so leave something and i just might call you back." _Well isn't that rude? Jerk. Dude it's like freaking eleven o'clock, that lazy bum needs to get out of bed. Suddenly my phone is vibrating. Good, I hope he feels bad for not answering my call the first time, and for his oh so rude voicemail.

"Good morning you lazy bum." I say as I flip open my phone.

"Why did you feel the need to wake me from my sleep?" He asked irritated.

"'Ku, it's like eleven. All normal people are up and moving around by this time." I hear mumbling from the other side of the phone. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"You know that I sleep late Sor" Was that a whine that I'm hearing? Oh wow, the great Riku was whining? This is a new one.

"I'm sorry that I just wanted to spend today with the best of all my friends, but alas he was too sleepy to come and hang out with me." I hear a sigh.

"Fine. Give me ten minutes and I'll be at your house. What are we going to do anyways?" I grinned.

"Wellllll since you asked, we will be babysitting my twin cousins today."

"Okay, that's cool. Does this mean I'll have to make lunch for them?" I flushed a bright red, I'm not that bad in the kitchen! Honestly! Just because I might've set some things on fire, jeez! "I'll take that as a yes. I'll see you in ten." I hear the click of him hanging up and pocket my phone. I should probably go clean my room or something, my aunt should be here soon.

True to my word, about five minutes later Aunt Tifa showed up with the twins. Of course me being, well me I rushed towards the door when the doorbell rang. I threw open said door and got hugged by my little cousin Namine. "Hey Nami!" I greeted. "And how if my favorite little cous?" She giggled and blushed and then ran to hug my mother. I was then pulled into a suffocating bear hug "Aunt Tifa!"

"Hey Squirt!" I pulled away and looked down to the last family member at the door.

"What's up Rox?" I asked.

"Nothin'. Just happy to spend the day with you." He said quietly. This kid always makes my heart melt, he is the sweetest little thing.

"Can your fav cousin get a hug?" He smiled then and gave me a hug. We then strolled into the kitchen to see my mom grabbing her purse and talking a mile a minute to Aunt TIf. She then stopped suddenly and turned to me.

"Sora, make sure that you feed them good food for lunch, no junk, and-" I cut her off here.

"Yes mom, I know where the emergency phone numbers are, my cell is on me, and don't worry about lunch Riku is coming over so I will not burn the house down." She sighed in relief.

"Alright, well we're off, we'll hopefully be back by dinner, if not I'll give you a call. Love you sweetie." She said as she walked out the door.

"Love you too, bye mom." I called before I shut the door. I waltzed back into the living room to see my cousins sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked in front of the TV effectively blocking them so I could inform them of my plans.

"First things first" I start "Do you have any homework you need to finish?" They both nod their heads. "Alright, we'll get started on that, once Riku arrives we'll make lunch and hopefully by the time lunch is over you'll have your homework finished and we can do the fun stuff. Sound good?" I got two very enthusiastic "yea!"'s and watched them race for their book bags. I got them settled at the kitchen table when I heard the doorbell for the second time that day.

I opened the door to see my silver-haired friend standing on my porch, looking absolutely amazing, especially with the way he sun is hitting those silver locks and- Whoa spacing out, c'mon Sora you need to let Riku in or he'll think something's up. I step aside after giving a quick "yo." Riku struts past me and into the dining room, and I hear a "Hey guys! How are you? Did you miss me?" I walk in just to see Namine pull out of a hug and rush back to her chair. "Alright I'm gonna make you some lunch, what would you two like hmmm?" Riku asks the little ones.

"Can we have chicken nuggets?" they ask at the same time. That is sooooo creepy, and yet I'm jealous. I want a twin so I can have twin telepathy! Wait Riku is staring at me. Why is he staring at me? Ohhh, he must've been talking to me.

"I'm sorry what?" Riku turns to Roxas.

"See this is why I'm making you lunch instead of Sor. He would probably burn the house down and not even notice!" That sends the twin off giggling. "Sora, I asked you if you have chicken nuggets here."

"Yes" then I mumble, "they're the dinosaur shaped ones." He raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not even gonna ask dude." With that he walks away into the kitchen. Whatever, he can shut up. I happen to like to eat my dinosaur chicken nuggets, noises and all thank you very much! I turn to my two cousins.

"You guys need any help with anything? And if you say math I'm just gonna go ahead and get Riku." I despise math. Let's just leave it at that.

"Well, we have this one thing we have to do. Our teacher wants us to pick out a song that like goes with our life and stuff." Namine tells me as I walk around to look over her shoulder at the paper. I scratch the back of my head, goes with your life?

"You mean relates to your life?" they nod their heads enthusiastically.

"She said it had to be a disney song though 'cuz we're learning about fairy tales." Roxas pipes in.

"Well, what do you need me to do?" I ask.

"Could you do one?"

"You mean give you an example?" Again with the joyful nodding. "Okay. I guess I could." Then I grinned. They're like in the third grade, why not make it fun for them? "Okay I'll even sing it for you, since Riku isn't in here." I threw a look over my shoulder to make sure. "Now you can't tell Riku about this because it actually does pertain to me." I lost them damn, "pertain means it goes along with my thoughts and feelings and my life in general." And now they're back, okay. "Alright I'm gonna sing Stand Out from A Goofy Movie." I run out of the room and grab a remote from the living room. Why not go all out right? Don't make fun of my fake microphone, you know you like it.

I whipped out my makeshift mic and started my song.

_Open up your eyes_

_Take a look at me_

_Get the picture fixed in your memory_

_I'm driven by the rhythm _

_Like the beat of a heart_

_And I won't stop until I start_

_To stand out_

_To stand out_

I danced my way over to where Roxas was sitting and began to sing to him, trying to get him to dance along. I really hope that Riku is still in the kitchen. That would be bad, very bad, if he was watching.

_Some people settle for the typical thing_

_Livin' all their lives in the waitin' in the wing_

_It ain't a question if just a matter of time_

_Before I move to the front of the line_

_Once you're watchin' every move that I make_

_You gotta believe that I got what it takes_

He gets up and pulls Nam out of her chair to get her to start dancing too, actually I think they are even starting to sing along. Hard to believe that a simple kids song can relate to the things in your own life. I sorely hope that the kids do not relate this to me and Riku. Even if it is about him.

_To stand out above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud_

_Till mine is the only face you'll see_

_Gonna stand out, till you notice me_

I get more into the song as I realize that yea, I do want Riku to notice me more. I dance with my cousins and hold out the mic so that all three of us are singing the lines of the upbeat song.

_If the squeaky wheel's always gettin' the grease_

_I'm totally devoted to disturbin' the peace_

_And I'll do it all again once I get done_

_Until I become your number one_

I spin around the kitchen table and grab my sunglasses. I throw them on as I pull out some more dance moves that make the twins break out into giggles.

_No method to the madness and no means of escape_

_Gonna break every rule or bend 'em all outta shape_

_It ain't a question of how just a matter of when_

_You get the message that I'm tryin' to send_

_I'm under a spell I'm in over my head_

_And you know I'm goin' all of the way till the end_

"Take it away Rox!" I say as I thrust the remote in front of him. Wow, he's got a good voice for a third grader. "Now you Nam!" I take it from Roxy and give it to Nam just as the chorus comes up.

_To stand out above the crowd_

_Even if i gotta shout out loud_

_Till mine is the only face you'll see_

_Gonna stand out till you notice me yea_

I push down my shades as the bridge comes up and we all get really quiet.

_If I can make you stop and take a look at instead of just_

_Walkin' by_

_There's nothin' that I wouldn't do if it was gettin' you to notice_

_I'm alive_

I take the remote back as I belt out the next part. I close my eyes and make a big show for my little relatives.

_All i need is half a chance _

_A second thought a second glance to prove _

_I've got whatever it takes_

_Its a piece of cake_

Now all three of us are jumping around and we finish up the song singing obnoxiously loud.

_To stand out above the crowd_

_Even if i gotta shout out loud_

_Till mine is the only face you'll see_

_Gonna stand out staaand out _

_Stand out yea yea yea yea_

_Stand out mmm_

_Till mine is the only face you'll see _

_Gonna stand out _

_Till you notice me_

All three of us fall to the floor laughing and out of breath. I then hear clapping. My face flames up and I slowly turn to see Riku staring at me quite amused. My face gets even redder. "H-Hey there 'Ku. How long have you been there?" I say trying to catch my chuckles.

"The whole time. By the way Rox, Nam you're lunch is in the kitchen on the counter." The two kids cheer and rush into the kitchen to get their nuggets of chickeny goodness. Don't question it man, just embrace it. Anyways back to the present situation.

"Sora?" I look at him, he has a serious look on his face. "Is it true that the song relates to your life? And why wouldn't you want me to know?" I gape, he was there for that long? What is he, a fucking ninja? Damn, he's looking sternly at me waiting for an answer.

"SORA!" Yes! Saved by the kids! As I get up to go to the kitchen he shoots me a look that says 'This isn't over.' I sigh inwardly.

Later, as I was cleaning up the dishes and Riku was busy playing video games in the living room with the twins I got a call. I flipped open my phone and held it in between my ear and shoulder as I put the last of the dishes away.

"Hey Mom, what's up?"

"Honey, Tifa and I will be out late tonight okay?"

"No sweat mom, I'm sure me and Riks can occupy the little ones for the night."

"Thank you so much sweetie! We'll be back around eleven or so alright?"

"Kay."

"Love you sweetie! Bye!"

"Love you too mom." We hung up. I dried my hands and headed into the living room. Riku was showing Roxas how to bowl on our Wii.

"Hey Riku, you wanna just spend the night here? My mom and aunt Tif are going to be out till eleven or so." My silver-haired friend turned his head around and gave me a small smile, which made my heart jump. I love that smile, I'm the only one he gives it too, like my own personal Riku-smile, and it's absolutely stunning.

"Sure Sor, I'll just go call me my mom real fast." He then walked out of the room to grab my phone in the kitchen. I sighed, sometimes unrequited love sucks you know?

"Sora, why don't you just say something?" asks Roxas pulling me from my little depression party.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"You love Riku right? You should say something to him." Wow. This kid is very fast on the uptake.

"R-Roxas where in the world di-"

"I'm not blind Sorsor!" he puffs out his chest and pouts.

"Yea why don't you just kiss him like mommy does with daddy?" asked little Namine

"Nam, I can't just kiss him, I don't think he likes me like that kay?" she looks a little put out and crosses her arms.

"I think he likes you." Just then Riku walks back into the room.

"Got the okay from my mom. Plus I have an awesome idea." He turns to the twins. "Wanna make a fort?" The kids scream out a "YEA!" and run towards the closet where we keep all of our extra blankets. This should turn out interesting.

An hour later, we had a gigantic blanket fort covering the whole of my living room. It is using all of my kitchen chairs (there's six) and includes the TV, couch, and all my game consoles underneath. Not to mention the mountains of snacks we've got in here. Dorritos, popcorn, candy, pop, you name it, it's here. We are even going to order pizza for dinner later. Going to be a pain in the ass to clean up but so worth it. Anyways right now we are playing the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. Best. Zelda game. Ever. No questions asked. Namine is playing and she is beasting phantom ganondorf, Rox is staring intently at the screen, and Riku is lazing around eating all of our twizzlers. Oh my god! That hog! I love twizzlers!

"HEY! Stop eating all the twizzlers you hog!" Gonna save my darlings!

"Sora, I've had like three. Calm yourself." Three my ass! But whatever, not gonna argue. I'd rather just stare at his pretty fac- Stop, Sora pay attention to your cousins. You're going to have to get over him, because he would never date you so pay attention.

"Sor? Are you feelin' okay?" I shake my head. Whoa, I seriously need to stop zoning out. Back to the present Sora, back to the present!

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine sorry, was just kinda spacing out there." He looks at me dubiously and turns back Namine who has beaten the forest temple. Sweet, my turn! I absolutely love the fire temple!

After hours of playing video games, and eating the greasy fattening goodness of pizza, we decided to sit down in their fort and play a rousing game of clue. I am soooo Miss Scarlet. I refuse to be anyone else. Riku goes to fetch the board leaving me with the twins to decide on characters.

"I want Mrs. White!" yelled Nami.

"What about you Rox?" He is looking thoughtfully at floor.

"I want Mrs. Peacock." I raise my eyebrow. Well, I guess I can't really say anything I am Miss Scarlet after all. He blushes, awe poor kid. "Hey! I like the color blue!" I smile and Riku is back, setting up the board and getting out the pieces. He hands me the cards to sort and shuffle.

"I'll be Mr. Green." he says. I put the three chosen cards into the envelope and hand out the rest. We all got four with two left over, in which I'll give to the twins. Okay let's see here, I have Mrs. Peacock, the kitchen, the billiard room, and the rope. Ah, fuck I just remembered that I suck at this game, and Riku always beats me. This may be because I always want it to be Miss Scarlet and I always guess her. Then by some mighty power Riku has that card and does all in his power not to show it to me. Oh well, I'm still guessing Scarlet. I know she did it! Just look at her! Oh, my turn. Heh he I really need to start paying attention.

Turns out that Miss Scarlet was my downfall yet again. The only thing that makes it better was that Roxas won not Riku. Right now it's about nine thirty and we're watching a kids movie. The Lion King. Best disney movie of all time. The twins have just fallen asleep on the couch. They're so cute, all curled up together under the covers. Now it's just me and Riku, which could spell bad news for me. You know, I think to avoid confrontation I'll start to clean up.

"Hey Riks, let's start cleaning up." He grunts and starts to pull apart the fort while I grab the dishes and trash and head into the kitchen. I wash up all the dishes pretty quickly and walk back into the living just in time to help 'Ku take the chairs back to my dining room table. Once that is finished we both head back into the living room to chill on the floor in front of the TV. After about ten minutes he picks up the remote and mutes it. Oh no here it comes.

"Sora?" I mutter a "nngh?" "What did you mean by that song you sang?" I sighed.

"Well, I kinda...I really like someone and I want them to notice me and be their number one, just like the lyrics suggest." I answer vaguely. Vague is good.

"Well, why wouldn't you want me to hear it?" I blush, but it's dark so I don't think he can see it.

"Me singing is embarrassing. Not to mention what the song was." Lie.

"Sora, you have an amazing voice and you know that I don't care if you sing, even if it is a disney song." I mentally groan. I decide to just tell him. I look down at my hands and start to twist them, nervous habit.

"Um, well...Riku I...I really like you okay? And I want to be more than just your best friend, and I know that you must hate me now, but I just wanted you to notice me, and it's ok-" I stopped babbling because I just realized the amount of space between me and Riku. When did he get up? Hell, how did I not realize he was so close? "R-Riku?" I stuttered out. My heart is racing and I'm sure my face is the color of a tomato.

"Sora, I really, really like you too." He flashed me one of his beautiful smiles and closes the rest of the gap. After of few blissful seconds of lip-locked contact he pulls away.

"So...does this mean we're together now?" I ask still calming down from the head rush.

"Yes, Sora we are officially dating." he states as he grabs my hand and pulls me to the couch where we cuddle as while we finish the movie.

"Aren't you glad I woke you up this morning?" I ask grinning. All I get is response is a light smack on the head and then a quick kiss to make it better.

* * *

Review please!

BTW, that thing about Sora wanting to guess Miss S all the time? Yea my best friend does that and I always have to card and never show it to her. (She never wins BWHAHAHA cough sorry bout that)


End file.
